Waking Up
by Zoerawrr
Summary: Ten year old harry makes a wish to Albus Dumbledore in disguise, and he wakes up to find his wish granted. Almost be careful what you wish for. AU baby-ish!Harry Alive!JandL Uncle!SeverusRemusSirius BEWARE OF FLUFF! in some places.
1. We Got Him

**Waking Up**

**Chapter 1 - We Got Him**

Year six was on a mini school trip to the new shopping centre. It had only just been opened for Christmas, and was bustling with mothers and little children and old people. Harry's class of year six students had chosen this for their Christmas school trip. Most ten year old boys would be fascinated with the toy shops and other things, but Harry was at the back of the group, his hand held by the class teacher, being treated like a naughty five year old.

_Don't let him join in with the others_, Uncle Vernon's orders to the teacher went through his head again. _An awful tantrum he had today. Ripped open all the presents under the tree, trashed his and Dudley's room, punched his aunt, all because his breakfast cereal wasn't brought._

Harry, on hearing this lie, actually had started up accusing his uncle of lying and, in the eyes of the teachers, spouting complete lies about living in a cupboard and not getting breakfast. He'd tried to run, but they dragged him back and used that phrase, "naughty boy" which made him mad. They couldn't leave him at school, since every class was on a trip that day, so they resolved to just keeping him with one teacher.

Then of course, he had been _framed _on the coach. Dudley had thrown his lunch through the window and when Harry stood up to catch it, the teacher had assumed he was trying to see who he, Harry, had hit.

His sentence? Having his hand held for the whole day and not joining in the fun and games at the end of the day and through the last week of term before the Christmas holidays. Life was so unfair. When the head master carried Harry to the front to sit next to him, Harry began crying and refused to speak to anyone. The teachers privately agreed that something really was up, and intended to do one thing for Harry.

At midday, Harry's teacher gently guided Harry to the "Santa's Grotto" area. Harry became confused.

"What's that?" he eyed the almost cartoon-in-real-life structure, with ladies dressed up in strange green and red outfits.

"Where Santa lives," the teacher crouched down to Harry's level. "We're going to go and see him."

"What's a Santa?" Harry asked, nervously. "Is he going to smack me like the man last year?"

The year before, a man in a red suit had arrived for Christmas Day with presents for Dudley. Harry had questioned him and got a whacked backside, which never happened. Then the man locked him in the cupboard, just like Vernon did.

"Harry… what…" the teacher looked concerned. "No… no… He's a nice man, you'll see him in a second. I'll be with you." The teacher had plans to make some important phone calls very soon.

After a quarter of an hour's wait in the queue, it was Harry's turn. He froze, and the teacher picked him up to bring him in. This man was different, though. Harry's hands left his backside, which he had protected with them, and hung limply. This man was tall and thin. He had a long white beard and long white hair. His clothes seemed to make him look larger than he was.

The man's eyes widened at seeing Harry, but only for a second. He patted his lap and Harry's teacher placed him gently there and shrunk back into the shadows.

Well… this was bizarre. Harry couldn't remember a time as strange as this, and busied himself with the man's buttons on the clothing he wore.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"That's a charming name… do you have a middle name?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, leaning into the man. He was so tired.

"What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" the man asked.

Harry, in his exhaustion, began to sob.

"I want my mummy and daddy," he cried. "I want them to love me. I don't want to have stress all the time, I just want them to look after me, so I don't have to do everything myself anymore. I want a bedroom, and a proper brother and people to love me like a little boy again, I wish I could start again and be their baby boy again!" Harry couldn't stop sobbing in his distress. "I want home!"

Harry's teacher was in floods of tears at the back of the room, and Albus Dumbledore, the man who Harry was presently crying into, felt a tear escape his own eye.

"You shall get your wish," he whispered, as the boy sobbed himself to sleep on Albus' lap.

The teacher composed herself as she picked up the boy and apologised profusely for the trouble. The old man seemed more than preoccupied as the teacher left carrying young Harry potter.

…

Harry's head was all groggy as he woke up. He felt his arms go out wide until they hit things. But it was a different feeling to the rough wood in the cupboard. His left hand felt a smooth and shiny painted wall, but his right hand felt bars. Harry shot up in bed; was he caged in.

Then he realised, no, the bars were only about 8 inches high, and seemed to be there to stop him falling out. There was another bed across from him, pushed against the opposite wall, and there were the same bars, but they only covered half that bed.

Harry was usually confused when he first woke up, but now he didn't have a clue what was happening. Who was the kid in the other bed. Harry tried to call out, but his mouth only managed a whimper. The landing light switched on and the door opened. Harry saw, from the light which hit the man from one side, that the man was identical to himself.

"Harrison?" the man murmured. "It's ok, Daddy's here."

The man came over and stroked Harry's hair. Harry tried to talk, but he couldn't something was different.

"It's ok, mummy is going to be here in a second. Then she'll give you a bath, ok?" the man whispered.

Harry realised he needed to go to the toilet, and indicated so. Usually he would be able to hold it for long periods of time, but right now the urge suddenly overcame him. The man noticed his actions and his face lit up.

"Good boy!" he praised. The man picked Harry up and took him to the bathroom where he got him ready to go and sat him down. Harry suddenly felt like a complete two year old trapped in a ten-year-old's body, but he didn't care. Something suddenly clicked in his head. The wish! The Santa man must have made his wish come true, the nice Santa man. Harry had wished not to have worries about anything, and though this was a tad too far, it had been what he always missed out on… and so this man must be…

"Daddy!" the ten year old shouted. The man looked absolutely stunned. Harry finished up and his dad redressed him, as a red-haired woman entered.

"Lils! We got him!" The man cried in tears. "He said daddy! Lily, all these years, he's just been absent, nothing there, today he told me he needed to go, well he showed me, then he called me daddy!"

Something else clicked in Harry's mind as he sat in his Dad's arms. "Mummy!" he cried, then dissolved into tears. Lily took a look at the boy and pulled him into an embrace.

"James, we got him!" she whispered.


	2. Harry

_**Ahem, a hint. Yes I know last chapter was confusing, that was the entire point. But if you want me to explain, I prefer signed reviews with more than "Erm, I am utterly confused". I would have explained if you left an email address. Anyone, if you need more explanation, then I am more than happy to help, if you leave a signed review or an email address.**_

_**Some of you said that, but they were signed reviews, better than unsigned. Thank you. Keep reading and things will be explained. (:**_

_**Thank you to those who have and will review properly.**_

_**Waking Up**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Harry was bathed by Lily as James went to floo call Albus and Severus. It was about 6am, and he knew they would both be up. By flooing Dumbledore, he knew they would both be there by seven._

_That done, James realised the best thing he could do was wake up their other son, Troy, and lavish him with attention, because he knew Troy could act odd at times._

_As he stepped back into the boys' yellow and blue room, he roused Harry's younger twin from his slumber._

"_Hey, little Pronglet," James whispered. "Time to wake up, buddy."_

_Troy turned over in his sleep and opened his amber eyes. Then he broke into a smile. He loved his dad more than anyone in the entire world, except maybe Harry and of course his mother. Troy, by some kind of instinct, knew something was up and turned his head to Harry's bed. Harry wasn't there._

_James knew Troy was going to start asking questions and headed him off._

"_Troy, you get dressed into your uniform first and then we can discuss it on my office, okay?" he suggested gently. Troy nodded and got out of bed. "I'll lay out your uniform and you use mine and mummy's bathroom, okay?"_

"_Yes, daddy," Troy nodded. James smiled as his son trotted off. He went through the draws and wardrobe until he found each element of his son's green and red school uniform. James left the room when Troy returned to dress, and went downstairs to cook breakfast._

_They always had a cooked breakfast especially on a Monday morning, and today was no exception. He cooked up lots of bacon as usual and toast and eggs. A little before he was ready to serve up the food, Troy came downstairs._

"_Where's Harry?" he asked. James could tell that the question had been bugging him all this time since he had woken up, so he served up the breakfast and put on it a charm that would keep it hot._

"_Come here mate," he said, sitting on a chair and patting his knee. Troy ran over and was lifted onto his dad's lap. "Now, this morning daddy and mummy found out Harry is more like how he should be, do you understand?"_

_Troy scrunched up his face a little and tilted his head. James recognised this as the "confused face"._

"_Well," he went on. "You know how Harry has always been exactly like a baby, instead of the ten-year-old like you?"_

_Troy nodded._

"_This morning, he started acting more like a little boy who is a bit older than a baby, and we think that Albus was right, and that this is the time when we need to help Harry be like you. So I need you, for now, to keep being his big brother and to be very calm and patient, can you do that for me?"_

_Troy nodded again. "Will he know me?"_

"_I'm not sure," James thought for a moment. "We'll know when he and mummy come down, won't we?"_

"_What if they don't come down before school?" Troy fretted._

"_Then we shall go and see them," James reassured his young son. "And I'll walk you to school today, and because Albus and Uncle Sev are coming round, one of them might pick you up."_

"_Ok daddy," Troy smiled. James ruffled his hair._

"_There's a good lad," He praised. "And I want you to know that no matter what happens with Harry, you will always be our son, and nothing will change that."_

"_I know."_

"_You do?_

"_Yeah, because you and mummy are the best people in the entire world, and you love me and I love you."_

_James nearly had to wipe a tear from his eye; his son had always been more sensitive than James had been, he was a lot more like Lily. He had no doubt that his boys would get along._

…

_Lily finished drying her boy off and dressed him in a pair of comfortable blue pyjamas. Troy didn't go to the comprehensive school, but rather the private one, as paid for by Albus and Sirius, in order to ensure his safety. James and Lily never understood this, but they didn't complain. They were very grateful. This meant James wouldn't be very long._

_When Harry was sat on the sofa, Lily went to the kitchen to find him some food. She was aware that she wasn't supposed to do anything until Albus and Severus arrived, but she felt she had to._

_In the living room Harry sat with mixed feelings. He was very confused. Was this a dream? Everything seemed so very bizarre, he wasn't even sure why he was here; wishes didn't just come true. And then there was the wish he had made; to be treated like a baby again._

_Maybe that wasn't __entirely_ true. He was all for being slightly babied, to make up for a lack of it in his past… but he hated being nearly helpless. He could feel that he was a healthier weight than he had been before, and that added to the fact he had to concentrate on walking more than ever meant he was being carried around.

Also, his speech was nowhere near as good; he could only say simple words: mummy, daddy, yes, no and bed. Lily had tried to take him into his room again to get him changed back to pyjamas. Harry had tried to say "What are you doing? No, not back to bed! I just woke up!" and it had come out as "No bed!"

Another thing. Harry's muscles felt weaker than usual and from his few hours awake he knew he would be unable to do loads, and he was getting frustrated with that combined with his mixed up emotional state.

Harry pushed himself so he was standing and balancing. He then used the sofa to walk along, but already he became tired. It was bizarre, to be his 10 year old self, yet anyone looking at him would placed him at the mentality of a two year old.

Lily entered the room and stopped suddenly before storming over to Harry and picking him back up to set him on the sofa.

"No, Harry!" she scolded. "You can't do that yet."

Harry did his best to glare at her, but it must have looked comical.

Suddenly the fireplace flared green and Harry cried out. Two men appeared and stepped out. This was too much for Harry who promptly burst into tears, screaming and trying to get away. Lily stared at the boy in alarm and swept him up in her arms. She took him back to the bedroom and used her wand to make Harry's bed. At this, Harry clawed to get away from her and in the process scratched her neck.

Dropping Harry on the bed and leaving the room, Lily was in shock. She returned to Albus and Severus in the living room.

"Lily?" Severus asked, confused.

"James found him this morning sitting up in bed. His eyes, they looked alive again. All morning, from the way he's been acting I just knew we had him back. But, as well as being young and sweet, he's already started rebelling. It's so confusing!"

At this moment James came back and noticed the scratch on his wife's neck.

"Lily?" he asked. As he looked over to Albus, he noticed something on the old man's face changed, as it always did when he worked something out.

"I think I shall go and talk to Harry," Albus said. "Alone."

Lily, James and Severus watched him leave the room before sinking into the comfortable chairs and talking.

…

Albus knocked on the door for reasons unknown, for he entered anyway. Harry was lying on the bed, looking up to Albus with wide eyes. Then, he seemed to realise that this man would not stand for any nonsense, and that he would be worth listening to.

"Harry…" Albus sighed, pulled out a desk chair and sitting down. "You're not from here are you?"

Harry looked at the man, and shook his head.

"Do you remember anything from this world? Your own world?"

Harry shook his head, then nodded.

"Can you talk, or do anything you used to be able to do?"

Harry shrugged, then burst into tears. The old man picked Harry up and shushed him. Then held him so they looked into each others' eyes, and whispered, "Legilimens."

Harry felt the man somehow sift through his memories, and he relived the events of the last day he spent in normality. Dumbledore stopped looking through and looked at Harry for a few seconds, before carrying him back downstairs.

In the living room, James had been discussing Harry's schooling with the other two, and when Albus came back in, he promptly stopped talking out of respect for Albus. Harry was placed on Severus' lap and looked up at the old man. Albus remained standing.

"I have taken a look at Harry's memories. It seems that he is from an entirely parallel world, and he encountered myself there. He wished something to the other me, and it was granted. Harry obviously felt that he didn't feel like living with his Aunt and Uncle in that world, and the other me, feeling taken in by this tale, used all of his power to send Harry here, the world in which everything he wished for waited for him," Harry noticed that the old man seemed… bitter. "There is no way of sending him back, so he will stay, but he was badly behaved in his other world, and we will continue to do what you would have done for Troy."

"But… Albus-"

"You will teach him to walk, talk, eat, do everything by himself, you will punish him when he tantrums, you will treat him like a ten year old," Albus cut Lily off. James stood up and faced Albus.

"Get out of my house," He spoke softly, and Harry felt the man holding him close and securely. "GET OUT!"

Albus looked indignant for a second, before realising it was for the best and Flooing out. James looked down at Harry, who looked angry and a little scared.

"Hey," he whispered, crouching down. "It's ok. If you wished for this, you must have had a reason, and we'll teach you to walk and talk again, but then we'll listen to you, ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yes daddy!"

James smiled and carried his son into the dining room, motioning the others to follow them. He sat Harry on a chair and made it rise just a little higher, and conjured some arms for the side of it, before using a charm that would stop Harry sliding from the sitting position but allowed him room to move.

Severus started making Harry and Lily some breakfast and Harry's parents started telling him everything he needed to know from his past in this world.

"It starts with a bad wizard Harry, because I don't know if you already knew this, seeing as you lived with my sister, but we're magic. We are called witches and wizards, and you will go to the school soon. Anyway, this wizard heard something about you and Troy and he didn't like what he heard, so he wanted to kill you both, because you were going to be more powerful," Lily explained. To their astonishment, Harry pointed at one of the Christmas decorations. He didn't know how to explain that so far their story was like the Christmas one, so he pointed to the nearest indicator. His parents seemed to understand.

"Yes, I suppose that's right at the moment," James nodded encouragingly. "Anyway, so one of our friends went to tell him where we were, and only he could do that, so the wizard came along, and he killed your mother and I. Then he tried to get you and Troy, and he shot a killing spell at you. You took it but you stayed alive. After that, something must have happened, because your mother and I woke up, but you and Troy then grew up like you shouldn't have. You grew up physically but not mentally, and Troy has behaved a lot younger than he should do."

"We don't know why, but after that night you were just despondent, we couldn't get anything out of you. Troy started school but we had to keep you here, and no progress was ever made, but we wanted you to stay here," Lily added.

"And now, this morning, you came back to us, obviously into your almost shell of a body," James finished.

Harry looked at his parents; this was the truth, these were his parents, they wouldn't lie. But so much was still unanswered, and he didn't think he could take much more in.

James looked up at severus.

"So there is no potion that can help him walk?" he asked.

"I am afraid not," Severus sighed. "If there was it would be administered to babies and nobody wants to be the person responsible for harming children, so it will never be tested."

"Well, then we only need to get him walking and then he can go into school. They won't mind a lack of speech, because some children in the past never spoke. I'm not putting my boy in a wheelchair either, when he will be perfectly capable of walking, it'll feel like a pushchair for him," James said determinedly. "Of course, there may be times where we can't get around that, but I think we should start teaching straight away."

Severus set the food on the table. Harry's was in pieces he could easily feed himself with it, but he ignored it. He was wondering, just wondering, whether these people would care about whether or not he ate anything or not. Severus watched him with narrowed eyes. Lily tapped his plate with her fork.

"Eat up, Harry. I don't know how much you used to eat, but here you must clear your plate," Lily admonished. Harry looked at her and tilted his head and looked at her. "Severus, could you?"

The man, Severus, conjured a chair next to Harry and tried to feed the boy. Harry accepted this and looked at the man. He wore an all black suit and had shiny black hair, the same style as his father's and his own, but neater. He seemed nice, but too smart, and Harry suddenly wanted his dad doing this instead.

Harry was soon full and wasn't made to eat anymore, which was good as he was getting annoyed with this persistent man.

"Well, I should get Harry dressed before we start working with him for the day," James stated. "Lils, apparently Troy's termly report is coming in the post today, don't go through it without me."

"I won't," Lily said. "And don't worry, you only have to worry about his shirt and trousers."

Lily knew that James felt uncomfortable with dressing his son, but they both knew he was the ideal parent for that business.

Harry chose a black and red long sleeved top and a pair of dark blue jeans, as his dad pulled some socks onto his feet he realised that, though he now weighed more than before, he was in no way even tubby. The biggest change if people knew him before, was that his face had lost that horrible pinched look. His mother had showed him how he looked in a hand mirror.

When his dad put some trainers on his feet and carried him down to the living room, Harry had a strange feeling of impending doom which he hadn't ever felt before. He knew he would be left without one of his parents being there, and he didn't like that. But he was determined not to let this show.

"Harry," his dad said. "Your mother and I are going to talk in the kitchen for a while, and I want you to work with Uncle Severus. He is taking the day off, and he said he would work with you to get you walking. And remember, the sooner you walk, the sooner you can go to school."

Harry didn't know how to feel about this, but accepted what he was told to do. James went back to the dining room and Snape came in, smiling kindly.

"Right then," he clapped his hands together. "Let's get you up and around."

**TBC**

**Sorry if it's not your thing, but what I've done is used some ideas I got and changing them to what is generally well responded to. I certainly don't want a Harry who acts like a 2 year old in a 10 year olds body, it would be humiliating if it were true. He might deage periodically for a certain amount of time, but later.**

**Any suggestions, I'm ready to hear them. I only have a general "plot" but I usually make it up as I type.**

**Questions?**

**Thank you for reading and to all my reviewers, I don't know if I elaborated enough here, so you may need to tell me why if you are still confused. I'm a bit busy trying to rewrite other stuff.**

**Oh and yeah, my first chapters are usually short. This is bout 6 and a half pages, sometimes they're 8 pages, tell me what you think is best (I type it out in Verdana size 10)**


	3. First Steps

**Chapter 3**

Lily and James sat at the dining table, talking until about lunchtime. The post didn't drop onto the mat until just before twelve o'clock noon. Lily went to get it and found the letter from St Thomas' Primary School, which stood out from the rest of the post with its fancy stamp. As she went into the kitchen and sat at the table, Lily unsealed the envelope, noting the green trail from the glue which indicated that this was the first time the letter had been opened.

As it was only a termly report, there was just a general update from the teachers, but where Troy was concerned, they usually had something to complain about.

_Troy has simply refused to make any progress in his communication with peers or staff. He has been witnessed as being clingy, childish and attention-seeking. Troy can be very stubborn and argues for the sake of arguing. He continues to sit in class without making a contribution._

_The staff feel that we would not like to lose Troy from our school, but feel a meeting should be arranged to discuss Troy's future at St Thomas'._

Practically feeling herself bristle with indignation, Lily read out the whole letter to James who sneered.

"Who do they think they are?" he hissed through gritted teeth, trying not to raise his voice, lest he scare Harry, who was only in the next room. "We know full well what he's like there, thanks to Sev's Legilimancy and my invisibility cloak. Those teachers are just bullies."

"Mhmm," Lily agreed. "But they are the best for actually teaching him what he needs to know. I know they won't kick him out because of our donations to them, and his overall intelligence… bloody places obsessed with league tables… So… we've just got to play along for a few months."

"I'll call Sirius and see if he's free this afternoon, so you, him, and Sev can go pick Troy up. Maybe I'll get Remus over here too, " James added, planning to stay with his other son for a while, and knowing that if he got anywhere near the school he'd say or do something he'd regret. He stood up and walked to the door of the living room. "Hey, Lils… Come look at this."

Lily, curious, went over to the door. In the living room, Harry was walking slowly and holding onto Sev's hands. After a few seconds he fell against the dark haired man and stomped his foot in frustration. Severus would then pull Harry's feet, shoes and all, onto his own feet and would walk backwards so Harry felt as if he was walking forwards. He then turned Harry round so Harry's back was to Severus' front, and would walk forwards.

"Looks like you exercising his muscles everyday actually worked," James giggled. The noise made Harry whip his head round and start for James on his own, the instinct of a young child going straight for his parent. Harry just didn't want to lose either parent.

"Slowly, Harry," Snape admonished. "Your legs aren't used to this yet."

Harry obeyed and slowed down. He began to focus on what he was doing with his feet, but his legs were aching so badly, he didn't think he could keep it up. There was still 6 feet to the living room door, and Harry was exhausted. His legs screamed at him to stop, but his brain willed him onwards. _Just to the door, you can do this, you've ran while more exhausted than this,_ he thought. This spurred him on and he urged his legs onwards.

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Harry pulled on the door and fell against James, who hugged him tightly.

"Come on, little man, lets get you some lunch," James chuckled. He went back to the kitchen and sat at the table with Harry on his lap, and set the food to make itself. Harry stared at the blatant magic but decided to ignore it, believing that if he ignored everything dream-like about the situation… it would be real. He listened to the adults conversing about Troy, his new twin brother, and about picking him up from school. Harry was very tired, and refused to believe it was only about 12 o'clock.

The boy sat on James' lap throughout lunch, and ate what was on his plate. But then, they carried him back through to the living room and tried to make him walk again. Harry was getting annoyed by this point; he'd done this in the morning, and he was so tired.

At 1:30 in the afternoon Harry found himself sat in the middle of the floor, being ignored. His dad was calling someone and Lily and Severus were reading something separately. Lily had sat Harry in the middle of the room when he stamped his foot and glared, making himself limp when she tried to stand him up.

"NO!" he shouted. Lily looked at him.

"Do not shout at us Harry, you will either sit there or you will work with us, or you'll take a nap," she scolded. Harry went quiet; there was something too childish about going to bed at this hour, despite how tired he was.

James was just about to head back into the room when the phone rang again. He went back to answer it and Harry heard his side of the conversation.

"Hello?… Yes… Oh, for the love of- What is it this time?… You have got to be kidding me… Well no, not now… No, I don't think that's wise… Well he's there to learn, so teach him something, you can't keep sending him back… Yes I understand the bloody situation, but we're dealing with his brother at the moment… I'm sure… Yes, in that case… So if you keep him there we'll have this meeting after school… Well my wife and two family friends were going to pick him up… I can't say I'm ecstatic with the arrangement but yes, I understand… Yes, we will deal with it at home… Thank you."

Lily and Severus peered at each other. James came back into the room.

"Sirius and Remus will be here soon, and Troy is in trouble for being violent towards girls," he sighed. "They said they're keeping him contained and are happy to keep him until three if we have a meeting there this afternoon."

"Well, now what? We'll need everyone there," Lily sighed. "We'll have to bring Harry."

James looked down at his stubborn son, fully aware he was understanding what was being said.

"Right, you," he ordered playfully. "You are going to have a nap."

Harry looked horrified.

"NO BED!" He screamed. James sighed and just picked up his boy and carried him up to the bedroom. He had no qualms about changing Harry into his pyjamas and tucking him into bed. It felt cruel when he thought of the fact that Harry would be unable to leave, so he let him use the restroom first, but after that Harry became stubborn again.

James lifted his son into bed and raised the bars an inch or two more and removed his son's glasses before tucking him in.

"Goodnight, baby boy," he kissed his son on the forehead and left the room, shutting the door to his son's anguished sobs. After no more than five minutes, silence came from the room, and Harry's parents knew he was asleep.

There was a soft tap on the door and Sirius and Remus entered.

"Hey," James whispered, motioning to the living room.

"Harry asleep?" Remus asked, having been told about the news over the telephone. The three men entered the living room and shut the door.

"Yeah," James answered. "We were gonna put him down a little later, but it turns out we're ALL going to pick up Troy from school, it's a quarter to two right now, and we'll leave at half past. Basically, we're going to have to have a chat with those teachers and tell them what's what to some degree, and I want us all there, for more witnesses. Also, Harry's walking a bit, so we might get him in there today or in a few days."

James knew it was more likely Harry wouldn't get into that school until after the holidays, but he was grateful nobody tried to contradict him. Maybe they noticed how tired he was.

Half an hour passed with conversation about Harry's new awakened state and what trouble Troy was in. James stretched and looked up at the clock.

"I should go and get Harry, then," the man stated, and stood up from the squishy armchair with slight regret. Oh how he already missed the comfy warmth.

Stretching the kinks out of his back, James headed into the dim hallway, where a few fragments of light shone onto his face from the winter sun, shining through the glass in the front door. He ascended the stairs quickly but quietly, deftly avoiding the creaky areas of the stairs and the upstairs landing, before pushing open the door of the twins' room.

"Haaaaaaarry," he called softly, stepping inside and to his son, who opened a bleary eye and rolled away. James chuckled quietly, and reached for his son, soon progressing to dress the boy and bring him downstairs.

**TBC**

**Short, yeah. I just wanted to quickly update so you guys know I'm continuing with the story and not giving up. I'll give it a long update eventually. And you can kinda tell that the last part of this chapter was written long after the majority of it; my writing skillz are improving.**


End file.
